Fire, Ashes, Rebirth
by Aria N Sinahi
Summary: After his 1st year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter returns to Privet Dr, only to be taken to a summer camp for magical teens. Harry makes friends fast, but soon thinks that his new home is hiding secrets. Post 1st year summer. Rated T for safety. My 1st fanfic, so don't judge. Multi-fandom xover. All non Hp/PJO characters are explained. Parings: (HP/OC) (DM/HG) (NDA/WS) Review please!
1. Chapter 1: An Abrupt Departure

Disclaimer: All ideas that are not unique are not mine. If it can be traced to a book or movie, give the author/director of that all the credit. This is a made up story by fans for fans, not intended to hurt anyone. Any resemblance between people and places in this story to real life is purely coincidental.

A/N: Okay people. This is my first story, so don't judge me too harshly. I am very excited to see what you think about it. Please review and comment. I would love to hear your feedback.

This story begins in the summer after first year. I have shifted the timeline a little, to place Dobby's visit to Number 4 Privet Drive about 4 days after Harry returns to the Dursleys.

 _The Lightning in the night,_

 _marked by first foe,_

 _Shall meet the young princess._

 _And spark love below._

 _But in the broken queen_

 _Bad Faith shall learn good._

 _The chosen hero between,_

 _His love and where she stood._

 _Yet beware division._

 _For the Chosen one's decision,_

 _Will kill the last loved ones,_

 _Or raize hope for the sons._

Harry Potter lay alone on his bed staring at the ceiling.

It was the only thing he could look at that did not remind him that when September the 1st came around, he would not leave the Dursleys, and head home to Hogwarts.

No, because of that house elf, Dobby, he was stuck with the Dursley's for the whole school year.

Perhaps when he never arrived at Hogwarts, Dumbledore would send someone to force the Dursley's to let him go.

Even if they did, Harry would still have to survive the summer on bathroom excursions, and cold canned food.

Harry stood up and went to sit at his desk, staring out the window.

It was a fine summer's day.

Harry watched as a little girl on a sleek green bicycle hurtled past, screaming for her brother to hurry up as he raced after her on bright pair of neon orange roller blades.

Harry's eyelids began to droop as the sunlight fell on his untidy black hair.

He took of his glasses and sighed as he rested his head on his arm.

This was going to be a very long summer.

Harry was jolted awake by a loud scraping sound.

He jammed his glasses unto his face (nearly poking his eye out in the process),

and spun around to see where the noise had come from.

The heavy locks on his door clicked open one by one.

Uncle Vernon crashed through the door, grabbing Harry's arm, and proceed to start to drag him out of the room.

Thoroughly confused Harry started to pull back, when his uncle snapped,

"Move boy, you are going to summer camp."

Harry was so stunned that he just stared incredulously at his uncle who proceed to yank harry down the stairs.

Uncle Vernon had never spent a penny on Harry if he could avoid it.

Harry just couldn't understand why his uncle would pay money for the "freak" to attend a summer camp.

Vernon shoved Harry down the last few steps, and harry stumbled out into the living room, where he was shocked to see a well dressed young woman with a briefcase and clipboard, sitting on the Aunt Petunia's immaculate couch going over files and paperwork with her.

The woman looked so official, that her presence in the room made Harry want to straighten his shirt and try to tame his hair.

Her light brown hair was parted to the side and pulled into a tight bun without a single hair out of place, and she wore a blue pencil skirt that matched her well tailored blasier.

Both women looked up as Harry tripped into the living room, followed by his uncle.

"Ahh this must be the boy Mr. Dursley." The woman remarked, looking him up and down.

"Yes. His freak parents died, so he lives with us when he's not off at freak school." his uncle seemed, for the first time in Harry could remember, to be alright talking to another person about magic.

He might have imagined it, but he thought he saw the woman's face darken at his uncle's rude words.

However the look vanished as soon as it had come.

Her face stretched into a winning smile as she responded,

"Well, if you would sign here, I would be happy to take the boy and I will explain everything to him on the drive."

Vernon grinned maliciously and quickly added, "When should we expect him back?"

The young woman smiled at Vernon, and confidently stated,

"He is welcome to bring his school supplies with him, and we are happy to provide him transport to king's cross station when the new school year begins.

You would only have to see him at the end of next school year."

Harry was beginning to feel nervous at his uncle's increasingly palpable excitement, when a thought hit him.

"Wait you know about magic?" Harry blurted.

The reaction was instant.

His aunt and uncle began to shout at him not to, "Utter that unnatural business under their roof," while the woman gasped, supposedly in shock at his fowl manners.

However, Harry caught a small smile and wink that she sent his way, that felt more genuine than any word she had said the whole day.

Still fuming, Uncle Vernon ordered him to collect his belongings from his bedroom and his old cupboard, which now stood unlocked, as he moved to sign the form on the woman's clipboard.

Having barely unpacked, Harry grabbed his trunk and hurried downstairs, bade a rushed farewell to the Dursleys, and followed the woman out the door and into the world.

He was not sure what insanity was prompting him to follow a strange woman out into the world, but there was something about her that Harry trusted.

A black limousine was parked outside and as Harry followed her through the sleek doors with tinted windows, he felt a strange feeling wash over him. A feeling that his life would never be the same.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! And the first chapter is over. I know is isn't much, but I needed some filler stuff to start the story off. This will be a multi-fandom crossover, but I will try to adapt it so that any characters from fandoms other than Harry Potter and Percy Jackson can be read as OC's, but if you do recognize the characters, they pay good tribute to their author(s).


	2. Chapter 2

Due to unfortunate circumstances out of my control, I am unable to continue Fire Ashes and Rebirth. I have many more chapters written, however, I am unable to, in good conscience publish them. If you wish to adopt the story, I would be happy to send you the chapters for ideas, and feel free to copy it and make your own fanfic from it. I will be publishing new stories in the future that I plan on finishing. Thank you so much for the support, and I am sorry to disappoint anyone who was waiting for another chapter. If you want to adopt the story or see the other chapters, you can reach me at a.n. Happy Holidays!


End file.
